


Smut. Just. Smut.

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 5 times Leonardo interrupted sexy times + 1 time he started it





	Smut. Just. Smut.

1.

Ezio groaned and tilted his head back onto the bed. Leonardo was hitting that perfect spot inside of him, the one that sent pleasure arcing through his body. He pulled the artist down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around Leonardo's head and holding him close. Leonardo's hands were clenched tight on his hips, pulling him to meet each brutal thrust.

"Nngh, there, Leonardo... haah..."

Ezio yelped as Leonardo's mouth clamped down on a nipple, back arching as he started to suck. He was falling apart, mind turning into mush under his lover's skilled ministrations. His hands clung desperately to Leonardo's back, nails digging into the skin. Ezio closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Leonardo's cock splitting him open, stretching him beyond his limits. There was a glorious ache in his backside and his cock was drooling over his stomach.

Leonardo pulled off the nipple with a gasp. "Ezio! I can use a helical crank!"

Ezio slapped his hand over his face. "Not- hn- now, Leonardo." He wrapped his legs around Leonardo's waist, pulling him in closer and pushing up into his cock. The heat in his gut was growing larger, and he was so close- Ezio let out a growl of frustration when Leonardo stopped.

"Just imagine, I could set the gears perpendicular to each other, then-" Leonardo started pulling out, still muttering.

The assassin flipped them over, slamming his hips back down onto Leonardo's with a moan. "You can go back to breaking the laws of science later, amore, but right now you're supposed to be breaking me." Ezio grabbed Leonardo's hands and pinned them above his head, leaning over him with a hungry grin. "Come on, fuck me, Leonardo."

Leonardo gave his lover an indulgent smile, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting up. "You're insatiable."

Ezio gave a noncommittal hum, leaning back and pinching his nipple again. It was still slick with Leonardo's spit, and he whined when Leonardo sat up and pulled the other into his mouth. His cock shifted inside Ezio, sending shivers up his spine and making him clench down. Leonardo grabbed Ezio's hips once again, lifting him up then dropping him.

The orgasm washed over Ezio like a tidal wave, the man shuddering and sighing at the wet warmth filling him as Leonardo also let go. He dropped onto his side on the bed, groaning at the feeling of Leonardo's cum dripping down his thighs. Leonardo climbed out of the bed, muttering to himself about this or that invention, and Ezio sighed, letting himself drift to sleep.

2.

Ezio grunted as he shoved Leonardo harder against the desk. His insides were slick and tight around Ezio's cock, and Ezio could feel his balls drawing up, ready to release. Leonardo was panting, hands scrabbling for purchase on the wood under him while he got railed by the wood behind him. Pushing him down with one hand, Ezio gripped Leonardo's side with the other and ground their hips together.

Ezio flooded Leonardo's insides with his cum and fucked him slowly through the aftershocks. When he looked down, Ezio saw Leonardo hadn't cum, and he sighed.

"What are you working on now, Leonardo?"

"Hmm? Ah, I received a commission to paint something for a Lady in Naples, I was just thinking of how to get the perspective right..."

Ezio rolled his eyes, but continued anyway, dropping to his knees and turning around to sit back against the desk. Leonardo's cock was bobbing in front of his face, and he pulled it into his mouth, swallowing around the head. Leonardo's hips jerked forward, and Ezio grabbed his ass to keep them in place, slowly laving his tongue over the cock in his mouth.

Leonardo's breath hitched, but his hands kept flying over the paper, writing notes and sketching out ideas. Ezio scowled. He had a reputation to uphold, damn it. Sinking a finger into his ass up to the hilt, Ezio used his own cum to lubricate the way as he wiggled the finger around. Leonardo was still fucked loose, so he quickly inserted another finger, then another, and scissored them, spreading him even wider and searching for the prostate.

When Leonardo gasped, hands stilling and body rocking back, Ezio pressed his fingers harder into that spot and swallowed Leonardo's cock down to the hilt. He buried his nose in Leonardo's pubes and rubbed circles in his ass, sucking hard as Leonardo's cock twitched and released down Ezio's throat. Ezio drank down the cum, licking his lips and smirking at Leonardo's red face and glazed eyes. Leonardo was panting, standing only by clutching the desk for support, drawings forgotten.

Ezio opened his mouth to get Leonardo to help him up but shut it again when he realized Leonardo was somehow working again already. Letting out a groan of frustration, he slammed his head back into the desk and pouted.

3.

Everything was perfect, he made sure of it this time. Leonardo's papers and brushes were all put away (and wasn't that a task and a half, how Leonardo found anything in his mess of a Bottega was a complete mystery to Ezio). The lube was set out, candles were lit, the windows were shut tight and the bed was freshly made (Ezio was looking forward to thoroughly unmaking it that night).

Rosa was out distracting Leonardo, but the sun was getting low and they were due back any moment. Ezio shucked his clothes and artfully laid them in a trail from the front door to the bedroom. Leonardo would be proud. Finally, laying down on the bed on his side, he slicked up his hand and gave his stiffening cock a few tugs.

The door opened and Leonardo and Rosa walked in, both holding bags of groceries. Ezio smirked when he saw Leonardo's mouth drop open and his pants tent. Rosa grabbed Leonardo's bag and set both of theirs on the table in the kitchen, then gave Ezio a thumbs up before leaving and locking the door behind her.

Ezio crooked his finger to beckon Leonardo over, licking his lips and arching his back to show off his chest. Leonardo stumbled his way to the bed, reaching out to grab Ezio's wrist. Ezio sharply inhaled, looking forward to being pushed into the sheets. Unfortunately, Leonardo only brought his hand back to his cock, deftly arranging his fingers and making other adjustments to Ezio's shoulders.

"What?" Ezio said, shifting to get up, but Leonardo just shushed him and pushed him back into place.

"Hold still, Ezio, you have no idea how good you look right now."

"Considering I set this u-mhf!" Ezio was cut off as Leonardo shoved a cloth into his mouth, tilting his head back and ordering him to close his eyes.

Ezio sighed through the gag, bracing himself for a long night of muscle cramps and numb limbs. He could hear things clattering to the floor and he flinched at the expensive-sounding crashes as Leonardo desperately dug through the closet to get an easel and his paints. Ezio ruefully resumed stroking his cock. Maybe if he moved slowly enough, he could still get an orgasm out of that night.

4.

Ezio slammed Leonardo into the wall, unbuckling his belt and untying Leonardo's. Ezio hitched his lover's legs over his hips, then he ground their cocks together, capturing Leonardo's mouth with his own. Leonardo was whining, probably complaining about the stone wall digging into his back, but Ezio didn't care. They only had a few moments before a guard would come patrolling, and Ezio would have to run for his life.

Shifting to support both of Leonardo's legs with one arm, Ezio lifted his other and sucked on his fingers, getting them wet and sloppy with his saliva. Leonardo's eyes were half-lidded, his lips red and swollen. He let out a low grunt when Ezio quickly stuffed him full with two fingers, spreading and twisting them roughly. He covered Leonardo's mouth with his own again when he started moaning, pulling his fingers out when Leonardo had finally relaxed enough.

Ezio lined up his cock and slid it in to the hilt, holding Leonardo by the thighs and pushing him up higher on the wall. He shivered as Leonardo clenched down and hugged Ezio close, breath coming in short bursts in time with Ezio's thrusts. Ezio buried his face in Leonardo's neck, clamping down with his mouth and worrying a bit of skin between his teeth.

Leonardo gasped, and Ezio reached between them to get to his cock, but Leonardo just leaned back onto the wall and held Ezio's face in his hands. Not an orgasm then.

"Ezio! I just remembered, Madonna Solaris is coming tomorrow for her commission!"

Ezio raised an eyebrow, still driving his cock into Leonardo's wonderfully soft, hot insides. "So? Hn- That's tomorrow."

"Yes, but I haven't gotten around to finishing it yet, and she's coming in the morning!"

"Don't worry, Leonardo, I'll make sure you finish well before morning."

"Not like that, Ezio." Leonardo sighed. "Let's just get back to the Bottega now." Ezio grumbled but pulled Leonardo away from the wall. "Ezi-ah!" Leonardo shouted as Ezio wrapped one arm around his ass and one around his waist for support, leaving Leonardo clinging to his torso to not fall down. "I'm still on your-hngg"

Ezio hummed in pleasure as his cock shifted deeper into Leonardo, the artist clenching on it as Ezio started to run. The jostling made him fuck into Leonardo with short, deep thrusts, and both of them were ready to blow by the time they made it back to Leonardo's. The artist's face was totally red, and after Ezio finally managed to work the door open, he came all over Ezio's robes.

"Oops. Let me clean that."

"No, just get to work," Ezio grumbled. He supposed he'd just have to get used to this with Leonardo as a lover.

5.

Ezio felt a purr climbing out of his throat. As far as he knew, humans couldn't purr as cats did, but Ezio felt like he could finally understand why the creatures did so. Leonardo would probably be fascinated and try to investigate further, but there was no way Ezio was going to let him stop doing what he was doing.

Leonardo had made a delightful new invention, by shaping a piece of wood into a cock and smoothing it with a glaze before shoving it in Ezio's ass. There were quite a few variations, and Ezio felt like snogging him senseless when he'd tried out the version that had nubs all along the side. They massaged his insides wonderfully, and Leonardo had made him cum for what felt like the hundredth time that night, his cock not even spurting out any cum anymore. Ezio's balls were empty, his ass was full, and everything felt amazing.

Well, almost everything. There was a persistent stinging in his shoulder, and not in the fun way, those rare times when Leonardo was feeling aggressive enough to maul Ezio's neck and chest with his mouth. This time, it was because a guard had gotten in a lucky shot, slashing down and through Ezio's neck if he hadn't dodged in time. Still, it ached whenever Ezio moved, and as Leonardo was a master at getting Ezio to lose all inhibitions, it was only a matter of time before he noticed.

"What's wrong, Ezio?"

"Hhng. What's wrong is you stopped fucking me, Leonardo. I think we can set a new record for how many times I cum tonight."

"No, you're injured, aren't you?"

Ezio rolled his eyes. "It's fine. Now keep doing that thing with the wood or I'm kicking you out and doing it myself."

Leonardo sat back on the bed and frowned. "Where is it?"

Ezio let out a defeated breath. Nothing would stop Leonardo in times like this. "My right shoulder." He relaxed into the bed as Leonardo left to get his medicine kit, something that had expanded greatly in the years he had known Ezio. Reaching back, Ezio grabbed the wooden cock and awkwardly dug it into his prostate, whimpering when Leonardo returned and pulled it out.

"Not now, caro, show me your shoulder first."

Ezio huffed but pulled off his shirt, turning away at Leonardo's sympathetic hiss. Mournfully, he looked back at the abandoned toy on the other side of the bed. Perhaps some other day.

+1

"Amato, come here."

"Hmm?" Ezio looked up from his reading to see Leonardo standing in front of one of his works in progress, arms crossed over his chest. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he made his way over to Leonardo.

Leonardo let out a frustrated breath. "I require, hm, inspiration."

"Really? How can I help?"

Ezio shivered at the hungry look in Leonardo's eyes. The normally gentle man was a predator now, gaze stripping Ezio of all his layers and penetrating his soul. Leonardo placed a hand on Ezio's shoulder, lightly pushing down, and Ezio didn't get down on his knees so much as fall, legs buckling under the heady weight of Leonardo's lust.

Desperately fumbling with Leonardo's belt and pants, Ezio just barely freed his cock before shoving as much of it into his mouth as possible. He was drooling around the cock in his mouth, and he just started bobbing his head, but Leonardo just gripped his hair and shoved Ezio down to the hilt before holding him there. Taken by surprise, Ezio gagged, throat convulsing around Leonardo's cock, making the artist moan in appreciation.

Grabbing at the artist's thighs, Ezio closed his eyes and made his throat relax, breathing through his nose. He could feel the cockhead twitching in the back of his throat, and Ezio hummed and licked circles on the underside of the cock until Leonardo came down his throat. Ezio's own cock was filling at the feeling of Leonardo's cum filling his stomach, and he leaned to the side to rub it against Leonardo's shin.

Leonardo had started painted again, one hand gliding a brush over the canvas while the other stayed in Ezio's hair, holding Ezio's mouth firmly on his soft cock. He paused only for a moment to grab a cushion from somewhere past the easel, dropping it next to Ezio and motioning for him to kneel on it. Ezio sat on the cushion, still rocking his crotch against Leonardo's leg, pressing his face harder into Leonardo's groin when he came in his pants.

Leonardo returned to painting as Ezio breathed heavily through his nose, settling in to wait while Leonardo added whatever he needed to to the painting. The hand in his hair moved down to cup his cheek, rubbing circles around the bulge around Leonardo's cock. Ezio let himself drift, languishing in the feeling of holding his lover close, letting his mind empty, inhaling the musky scent of his groin.

Inspiration, huh? It was good to know Leonardo was just as horny as his lover.


End file.
